harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
22. Kapitel: Die unerwartete Aufgabe
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 22. Kapitel: Die unerwartete Aufgabe (im Original: The Unexpected Task) Seit er die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers erfolgreich gemeistert hat, ist Harry nicht nur mit Ron wieder versöhnt, sondern auch in der Schülerschaft von Hogwarts rehabilitiert. Als nächstes Turnierereignis wird aber an Weihnachten ein großer Ball veranstaltet und er steht als Champion vor einem ganz neuen Problem: Wie Professor McGonagall ihm mitteilt, müssen die Champions mit ihren Tanzpartnerinnen den Ball eröffnen. Harry hat sich noch nie mit einem Mädchen verabredet. Am liebsten würde er Cho Chang als Tanzpartnerin bitten, aber er wagt es nicht. Während der Festvorbereitungen im Schloss drücken sich Harry und sein ebenfalls unerfahrener Freund Ron vor der ungewohnten Aufgabe. Harry lehnt verblüfft ab, als einige Mitschülerinnen sich ihm, dem berühmten Champion, als Tanzpartnerinnen anbieten. Ron will zu Hermines Empörung eine Partnerin, die vor allem gut aussieht, egal wie klug oder nett sie ist. Fred fragt Angelina Johnson provozierend laut und vor allen anderen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht, und sie ist dazu bereit (wie er erwartet hat). Als Harry und Ron sich am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien überwinden, haben beide Pech: # Cho teilt Harry bedauernd mit, sie sei bereits mit Cedric für den Weihnachtsball verabredet. # Ron folgt dem Beispiel Freds und fragt Fleur Delacour mitten in der lebhaften Eingangshalle. Er kann bei ihr nicht landen, macht sich lächerlich und flieht Scham erfüllt in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Dort versucht Ginny ihn zu trösten. Als Ron ersatzweise Hermine zu seiner Tanzpartnerin machen will, erleben er und Harry eine Überraschung: Hermine ist bereits mit einem anderen verabredet. Weder sie selbst noch Ginny verraten, wer ihr Partner ist. Ron will seine Schwester zu Harrys Tanzpartnerin bestimmen, aber auch sie lehnt (heimlich bedauernd) ab, weil sie bereits mit Neville Longbottom verabredet ist. In letzter Verzweiflung wendet sich Harry an Parvati Patil, die willens ist, seine Tanzpartnerin zu sein und ihre Zwillingsschwester Padma zu bitten, mit Ron zum Ball zu gehen. Am Rand erwähnt: Eloise Midgen, Schwestern des Schicksals, Ballycastle Bats (Quidditch-Mannschaft), Joey Jenkins Erwähnte magische Literatur: Fliegen mit den Cannons 22. Kapitel im Film Ron bekommt morgens beim Frühstück ein Paket zugeschickt, in dem sich ein mit Rüschen besetzter Umhang befindet, sein Festumhang. Im Buch bekommt er diesen schon vor Schuljahresbeginn (HP IV/10). Der Umhang wird ihm nicht wie es eigentlich in der Magischen Welt in den Büchern üblich ist, direkt von einer Eule gebracht, sondern von einem Schüler namens Nigel (den es in den Büchern nicht gibt). Außerdem ist bereits jetzt Rita Kimmkorns Artikel über Hermine erschienen, indem sie über Hermines Romanze mit Viktor Krum schreibt (im Buch weiß zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemand, dass Hermine Krum öfter in der Bibliothek antrifft und sich mit ihm angefreundet hat). Für den Weihnachtsball gibt es im Film eine Tanzstunde. Harrys und Rons Suche nach einer Partnerin für den Ball wird im Film ähnlich wie im Buch dargestellt, nur die Diskussion bevor die zwei tatsächlich losgehen, findet nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern bei einer Art Stillarbeitszeit in der Großen Halle bei Snape statt. Nachdem wie im Buch weder Fleur mit Ron noch Cho mit Harry zum Ball gehen wollen, fragt Harry schließlich Parvati und Padma, die im Film beide Gryffindorschülerinnen sind. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AW